


This ship will sail

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: The ship will not go down [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Butt Slapping, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Door Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Confident Gay, Han Jisung | Han is a Panicked Gay, Inspired by a Video, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minsung nation rise, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Praise Kink, Safewords, Seo Changbin is a Good Hyung, Shipper Seo Changbin, Size Kink, Slow Build, Smut, Soft Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Strength Kink, Studio Sex, Sub Han Jisung | Han, Subtle but there, Teasing, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Wall Sex, another fic in which 3racha studio is soiled, can u guys believe this is still not a official tag?, getting caught, lets make that a tag!, minsung world domination, more like door sex, not as a focused activity, oh wait theres a tag for that, yes both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: After watching a “Minsung Moments” video on Youtube Changbin can’t help but notice the boys blatantly flirting to each other day in and out, so he might as well roll with it and make things spicier.No no no no~ better:Changbin ships Minsung so much he wants to make the boys aware of their feelings for each other.Alternative title: Minsung moments collection with a twist.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: The ship will not go down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124153
Comments: 21
Kudos: 305





	1. Second Mate Seo Changbin

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything: sorry for the long note, but I have to address some things ^^’ the other chapters I’ll try to tame my need to ramble.
> 
> I’ve watched this [fan video](https://youtu.be/ZCu9eAJWldw) (a thousand times, and I’m not even embarrassed) of Changbin shipping the hell out of Minsung… at some point this 👇 happened. I’m… sorry? ^^’ (I’m not)
> 
> The Minsung moments described here are a mix of real moments that were taken out of context/altered. The timeline is not canon: they’re all over the place.
> 
> If you want the Minsung fanmade and official videos I used as reference for this work you can check my End Notes~ I tried to link them prettily like on this note, but Ao3 was hating on me and they didn't want to work T-T so I'll leave the names with links on the side, sorry =/
> 
> If you’re the owner of one of the fan videos I used for reference and do not wish to be mentioned on this work’s notes, feel more than free to send me a message on Twitter or on Curious Cat (on End Notes too).
> 
> _I’d also like to remind you reader that this is for fun, and **completely fictional** despite the referenced people and moments._ We shouldn’t assume people’s relationships, ok? This is for fun, don’t take it as the hard truth D: ‘cause it’s not!!!
> 
> Lastly, I sadly announce that the smut is only on the last chapter. All chapters are already written and I'll add them daily.
> 
> Chapter name: “The Second Mate is the ship’s navigator and is responsible for maintaining efficient navigation equipment. The Second Mate needs to update all the charts and publications and prepare the ship’s passage plans.” ([source](https://www.cslships.com/en/careers/working-csl/ship-based%E2%80%9D%20rel=))
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**
> 
> ✶

Changbin was possessed, he was sure. He had to be, because Chan was dead asleep beside him while he wasn’t even drowsy yet. Whatever demonic spirit had kept Chan awake almost every night had been passed over to him, there was no other explanation. He considered venturing into the hotel corridor to see if any of the others were awake to keep him company, but decided against it when he heard footsteps that sounded too much like his manager’s. After a long day of work, a successful showcase and hours of getting ready for their performance, he should be asleep, not wandering to this teammates’ rooms. He could even hear his manager’s voice in his head scolding him for even considering the possibility.

However, after two hours tossing around on his bed, he was getting increasingly frustrated, which he knew wouldn’t help him relax. With a quiet groan, he turned on the bed and reached beside it and into his bag on the floor, grabbing his computer. He pondered what to do for a second; movies, music, maybe listening to some unfinished tracks to see if he had any insight? Nah, that’d be work and he should rest – next day would be packed as well.

He settled to watching random stuff on Youtube. That surely would end up well. Right?

No. It was not going well. From rabbit hole to rabbit hole he ended up with various recommended fan-made videos of Stray Kids. And as he looked mesmerised at the abundance of them, he saw _the one_. The one video he knew she should not, under any circumstance, click. The title was simple: Minsung moments - pt 1. What the fuck did “pt” meant he didn’t know, but by the number he was going to guess it meant there were more where that one came from. He looked over at Chan, seeking approval of his sleeping leader, though obviously he could only count on the voice in his head telling him that if Chan could survive exploring Twitter, he could survive a shipping video.

Against all the red alarms setting off in his head, he clicked it. How could he not? He was fucking curious to see how far Stay read into their interactions.

He was expecting many things from the video – to cringe, to laugh, perhaps to be a little disgusted, certainly to suffer second-hand embarrassment, maybe to cringe some more – but he did not expect to blush… or to enjoy it. Or to find it so freaking cute. Or to finish the video yearning for more. Fuck his life, how did he not see that coming? Jisung and Minho were cute each on their own, so obviously if you put one and one together you get two. And the two of them together were… a force to be reckoned.

With his plan to get sleepy ruined by the excited flutter of his heart at his friends oblivious flirting in front of the camera, he resigned himself to search for more. What could he do, really? He _needed_ to confirm he wasn’t seeing things, reading too much into it like a fangirl. They were his friends, for fucks sake, he should be able to tell if they were even aware of what they were doing if he saw a bit more. Just one more video.

Minho hugging Jisung from the back seemed pretty chill, everyone did that. Felix and Chan were masters of it, but Minho practically nuzzling the boy’s neck was… wow… and Jisung’s reaction to it? Just letting it happen, fond smile on his face, faint blush on his cheeks, getting a little freaked out, yet not joking about it, when he looked to his side and ended up almost kissing Minho? That was… wow. Jisung fixing Minho’s hair – that wasn’t even messed to begin with – was okay, he probably wanted attention. But Minho leaning in to pretend to kiss Jisung? How had he missed _that_? And the way Jisung reacted, all flustered and anxious… shit… and the way _Minho_ blushed at Jisung’s reaction to him… wow.

An hour later, and Changbin was _squealing_ – although silently as not to wake poor Chris. Where had he been that he had missed his two friends being absolutely gay for each other? He was disappointed in himself. Every meaningful look Minho sent Jisung, every blushing moment of panicked Jisung, every instance they had played with each other’s fingers, like lovers, exchanging blushy smiles and heart eyes… they had even played footsies and he had missed. What the actual fuck. Changbin was both living for it and offended.

Not necessarily offended at himself – who was he lying to? He was pissed at himself – but at his friends. He knew them very well, it was so obvious now he paid attention that they liked each other… how the hell were they not dating yet? Changbin was going to _sue_ them if they did nothing about their gayness.

He closed his computer, albeit not to sleep, but to think. He replayed innumerable memories in his head – interviews, backstages, shows, dinners out, lunchtimes – only to realise it was much worse than he had seen on the videos. Fuck, they did it behind cameras as well. Played with each other’s hands, snuggled close together, tried to kiss each other…

That wouldn’t do. Changbin would not watch his friends being _that_ oblivious and just… do nothing. He couldn’t. He’d become Minsung ultimate shipper and no one could stop him.

Come next morning, his mission as Second Mate to the Minsung vessel began.

They met at the hotel breakfast area, all of them still half-asleep, except for Chan, who looked surprisingly energetic. What a night of sleep didn’t do for the man, huh? Changbin saw Seungmin, the maknae Felix and Hyunjin already seated together, which lined up perfectly to his plan. He sat down next to Chan and in front of Minho, leaving the only empty space beside Minho. Perfect, he was never so glad Jisung was late.

The thing is: Minho might seem mean and scary, but if Changbin knows something is that the dancer is so soft when he’s in love. If he played his cards correctly, he’d have his Minsung moment pretty early in the morning, and he wished for nothing more after loosing more than half his night watching Minsung videos.

He let the boy get his food and start eating, waited a few minutes so he and Minho would wake up a bit more, and played his first card. “Jisungie~ you look kind of tired, didn’t sleep well?”

Jisung’s sleepy eyes, glanced up at him without energy, his signature smile had not yet appeared on his face. “Ah, I had trouble sleeping, I was anxious for today”. Changbin nodded, watched for Minho’s reaction. He looked uninterested at first, but side-eyed Jisung when the boy looked back down at his food.

Jisung being anxious wasn’t news. Of course it worried them when it affected his sleep, but Minho looked like he had seen a puppy being kicked. Minho patted Jisung’s head lightly, flattening his messy mop of hair. Jisung closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, expression softening into a small smile. Minho grabbed his hand gently and entwined their fingers, settling their hands on the table and going back to eat.

Changbin was internally screaming. Shit, they were so cute. But he wanted more.

“Were you so out of it you didn’t notice you were without a hoodie? It’s cold as fuck in here, Sungie, what if you catch a cold~?”, he said as casually as he could. And waited.

Minho glanced at their laced hands, then at Jisung.

“I’m fine, hyung, it’s not that cold. Before we head out I’ll grab my hoodie”, Jisung smiled cutely at him, but Changbin was more interested on Minho’s reaction. The dancer was holding back a smile, tightened his hold on Jisung’s hand. And not to Changbin’s surprise, drifted closer to Jisung so their shoulders were touching. It took Jisung a moment to notice the proximity, but when he did, he blushed and started to ramble about some nonsense that popped up on his mind. Yeah, that’s what Changbin was talking about. Watching Jisung gay panic was his new hobby.

✶

Changbin liked skits. In this one they were a big family gathering to… what again? He wasn’t sure. They weren’t ones to stick to the script anyway, he’d probably have to improvise something. He was Jisung’s son for this one, so he looked mostly like himself, whilst Jisung’s hair was styled neatly in a side part, polo shirt tucked into his trousers and big glasses sitting on his nose. His mother was Hyunjin in a cute black wig that fitted him way too perfectly and kind of ruined the initial idea of making him look stupid, but that was just the raw power of Hwang Hyunjin’s visuals. He wasn’t that surprised that he still looked hot.

He hadn’t seen Minho and Seungmin yet, the staff wanted their reactions to be genuine, so both had changed in a separate room. He couldn’t even imagine what could be better than Chan dressed as a baby and Jeongin as a grandma.

When both of them entered the set dressed in traditional clothing, Minho as Seungmin’s wife, he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled on his chest. Which was good, because he was laughing more at Jisung’s reaction to Minho’s appearance than anything. Jisung spluttered, immediately changed the script to talk to him, asking his (her?) age in an impromptu genius idea to tease Minho.

Changbin looked between them, cheeks already hurting from his wide smile. Minho had no problems giving him a comeback on the same level. Oh no, that would most likely make Jisung back off. He _knew_ he’d have to improvise, so he was ready.

“Appa! Why are you taking interest in aunt?”, he blurted out loudly, a knowing smirk on his face as he saw Jisung panic even more, his blush hidden by the layers of makeup, but all too clear in Changbin’s mind, the way Jisung’s eyes became large and he froze on the spot telling him all he needed to know. Was his smile too satisfied? Would Stay know what he was doing? He really wasn’t in the right mind to care.

Chaos erupted in their pretend-home, Hyunjin trying to hit Jisung with… a leek? While the others shouted and Jisung tried to apologise to him, his wife, having done nothing quite wrong yet. Minho gently peeled Hyunjin and his annoyingly perfect wig out Jisung with a satisfied simper on his face. Yes, that’s what Changbin wanted. And Jisung managed to make it even better, sending finger-hearts at Minho all the while hugging his wife. Ah, there weren’t many things that could make his fangirl heart happier.

Minho making kisses faces at Jisung when he passed by them chatting backstage after the skit was over was high on his heart’s ranking list though. Jisung, stuttered through what he was talking with Changbin. And the smaller rapper brazenly laughed at them both, simply and utterly delighted. What a beautiful day to be alive as a Minsung fanboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Videos references [for the whole work, not only this chapter]:**
> 
> *Disclaimer* I have obviously not used every moment of every video, but each video had part in me trying to get the dynamics right.
> 
> _Main references_
> 
> minsung are so loud (minsung moments): youtu.be/NL3yUO1R7Mc  
> seo changbin exposing/ shipping minsung: youtu.be/ZCu9eAJWldw  
> [One Kid's Room(원키즈룸)] Ep.08 HAN: youtu.be/I3XnnMwmidk  
> MINSUNG JEALOUSY (THINGS YOU DIDN‘T NOTICE) part 6: youtu.be/ow1FTotXW7E  
> [Stray Kids : SKZ-TALKER(슼즈토커)] Ep.33: youtu.be/wmfGqNFRK5M  
> Two Kids Room(투키즈룸)] Ep.02 Lee Know X HAN: youtu.be/QbntPEr7I9c
> 
> _Secondary references_
> 
> Han Jisung King of Flirting: youtu.be/pEKSJcHvttY  
> minsung moments for everyone, hi dispatch!: youtu.be/cY8-_4cpunw  
> minsung moments i couldn't stop thinking about #2: youtu.be/utl0PdQgCIc  
> minsung moments i couldn't stop thinking about #3:youtu.be/RY6zTi6gbGE
> 
> You can also find me on @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin ups his shipping game in hopes of making one of his friends notice just how perfect they are for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important: I used a moment in this chapter in which Jisung says something in the lines of “deep in my heart”, which Changbin didn’t get interpreted it as “the sound of humidifier” – because it sounds similar in Korean. Also, this particular moment originally has Hyunjin and Woojin, but I changed it to Minho and Chan. I marked the beginning of this part with a ‘*’.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Life as a Minsung fanboy was oh so easy on Changbin. Once he started to work the boys into being more open to their fan service, they quickly caught on and embraced it. They even called themselves Minsung and Changbin had had nothing to do with that.

His plan to make them notice they were in reality whipped for each other, contrariwise, was not an easy task.

Changbin had anticipated Jisung would be none the wiser, but Minho? He was disillusioned. Just how blind a guy could be? Jisung got bashful almost every single time Minho responded to his teasing. His ears turned red, broke eye contact, he stammered his words – which was to say something, Jisung was a rapper damn it, a really fucking fast one at that. Jisung had been much more touchy as well, sitting on Minho’s lap unrequested and lacing their hands more often. Minho had everything he needed to know Jisung was smitten with him. And yet. Nothing.

Not that Minho was any better. When Jisung was feeling braver he’d respond to Minho’s teasing instead, having noticed that he could get away with it when others couldn’t – and _that_ on its own should’ve flagged Jisung he was special to Minho, but oh well. And at those times it was Minho’s turn to giggle and blush, to try and pretend to be unaffected. But Changbin saw it all.

On the latest occurrence behind the cameras, Jisung and Minho had been munching snacks and watching a movie, Jisung draped over Minho’s lap like he had no other place to be seated, despite the other two spots on the couch being vacant. Changbin saw it as he walked to the kitchen, attention zeroing on them instantly as he grabbed something to eat without disturbing the lovebirds. He sat on their small table and ate as he watched his favourite show; Minsung.

At some point Jisung made a comment on something that was going on the screen, Minho looking at him with fond eyes and a Monalisa smile that had Changbin flipping tables on his head. Jisung giggled, still unaware of Minho’s face literally inches away from his, the dancer’s smile enlarging upon hearing the bubbly sound from his yet unknown crush. Minho stared at the rapper’s lips for long minutes before the boy turned to look at him and almost fell off the couch. Changbin suppressed a chuckle, as he watched Minho grab Jisung by the waist and pull him close so he wouldn’t fall. On his moment of despair Jisung had snaked his arms around Minho’s neck, and both their actions only served to put them even closer to each other.

Changbin blushed himself as he saw his friends freeze in place abashed, not knowing what to do or how to move without setting off a bomb or something. Jisung looked away first, face so red Changbin worried he’d self-combust unless he distanced himself from the dancer. The rapper seemed to agree, untangling himself from Minho and sitting beside him, eyes trained on the screen again. Minho stared awhile longer, mouth slightly agape, and when he looked back at the tv, Changbin knew he wasn’t paying it any attention.

He wasn’t contented. His friends were missing out on their love because they were stupid and he wasn’t having any of that. He’d up his game and make them see. As a fangirl… fanboy? He _had_ to see this ship sail on its own in the near future. The colours were already high on the mast, he only had to make a little wind.

✶

It took some months to make a little wind, as he decided it was best to let them ease into the Minsung idea completely. Changbin waited patiently for the water to boil. This part of plan consisted in saying what they weren’t aware of yet themselves. Basically explicitly say they were in love.

* Opportunity came when he and Jisung were splayed on the floor, Minho lying on the bed beside them. It was 10 a.m., they weren’t fully awake yet, sort of drunk from sleep. Conversation was going smoothly as it could be when they were groaning from sleep and talking nonsense, Changbin not even thinking about Minsung yet. Too early for that.

Jisung started to sing, his high-pitched voice resounding on the walls.

“Deep in my heart~”, he almost screamed. Changbin frowned, confused. What was this bro talking about?

“What? Humidifier?”, Changbin tried to guess what Jisung had said. The younder rapper snorted a laugh. “It’s right there~”, he continued to sing, even higher and louder than before.

“I was from New Year’s?”, Changbin continued the silly game, saying something similar, but that had nothing to do with what Jisung said.

Minho turned around on the bed and stretched to cover Jisung’s loud mouth. But that didn’t stop them to keep playing.

They continued their game quieter, also not wanting to make their leader angry with all the noise since the man was right behind Changbin on the other bed. Minho didn’t really move from where he had landed when he reached to shut Jisung up, his torso hanging from the bed and on top of the boy.

Jisung said he loved L.A., and Changbin wouldn’t really find another chance like this one. What else started with L and Jisung loved? Yeah, right. It sort of fit the game they were playing, not very well since it Lee Know didn’t really sound like L.A. at all, but who was going to judge him? It still worked in the sense that it made no sense to say Minho’s name in the context (well, it did, but only Changbin knew that), and it’d still be cute and funny enough to count as silly fan service. His words hitting Jisung right in the gut counted as a nice bonus.

“You like L.A. Lee Know?”, he asked, proud that his English sounded fine. First thing he heard was Chan laughing his ass off behind him on his bed. Jisung and Minho stilled, silent and rigid in place. Jisung stared at him without showing much of a reaction even as Minho started to laugh himself when he finally processed the words. Jisung forcedly laughed afterwards, tried to wiggle his way out of the situation, but Changbin knew he had stricken his target.

Jisung avoided Minho for a day after the incident.

Just when he was starting to worry, they had an interview for “One Kid’s Room”. They were recording Jisung’s episode, so the boy answered in a separate room first, then he could watch them talk about him but without being on frame. Changbin sat next to Minho, set on breaking his Minsung drought.

Minho was usually quieter on interviews, talked only when talked to or when he had a smart comeback, however, when it came down to Jisung, the dancer usually rambled nonstop. Just what Changbin needed.

All the members occupied the purposely small couch as to make them sit almost on top of each other, whilst they talked about Jisung and… man, just as Changbin had predicted, Minho had a lot to say.

“It’s amazing how he can sleep well”, Innie said as they commented on Han’s sleeping habits. Everyone mentioning how the boy slept in weird kind-of-hidden places, and according to Minho never on the sofa so no one bothered him.

“When he sleeps on his bed, whether he sleeps on his left and then on his right we wouldn’t know that in detail”, Minho blurted out, probably meaning to say they couldn’t know exactly how Jisung slept. But huh, wasn’t that oddly specific? Changbin smirked, yeah, that was his cue. Jisung wasn’t on frame, but watched silently next to the cameraman. Changbin looked straight at him to gauge his reaction to Minho’s statement, and wasn’t disappointed. Jisung was giggling like a teenage girl, clueless to what was to come, blind to the hidden meaning behind Minho’s words. Perfect.

“But you do know it though”, Changbin's smirk split his face in half, so large it was, when he looked at Minho. This was great, he wanted to kiss Minho for saying something so obviously intimate. The rapper could totally imagine Minho watching Jisung sleep instead of waking him up in the morning. No wonder each time he was responsible for waking up the boy they’d both be late.

“What? Yes, I do know”, Minho answered, his expression schooled into his everyday deadpan. Changbin watched as Jisung’s expression sharpened into one of shock the moment he realised the implications of what Minho was so nonchalantly saying. Unaware of Jisung dying inside, he proceeded to explain about his U-shaped pillow and so on, the thorough description of the rapper’s resting habits, making Changbin beam in joyfulness and Jisung further dissolve into a blushing puddle of goo.

Days ahead, Changbin watched the finished video, which included Jisung’s answers. Minho had been dead accurate on everything the pointed out as Jisung’s habits. The only downside to his plan is that even though he was sure Jisung had become somewhat more aware of how he and Minho were different with each other, it only made the younger rapper shy away even more. The shift was subtle, yet clear as day to Changbin, who had been watching them both like a stalker. Sue him, he had a _mission_ , ok?

Howbeit, the universe has funny ways of aligning things. As in Jisung inviting him and Hyunjin to his VLive, but Hyunjin bailing on them last minute and Minho being the option left. Which led Changbin to be machinating his plan on his head, because he’d obviously not give them a rest.

Well into the stream he noticed he wasn’t getting many chances with them, Jisung being careful and Minho not trying to push it. He could see them walking on eggshells around each other. He had planned to read the spicier Minsung comments he could find, but Stays were being rather tame. Bummer. So what could he do, really?

He could come up with a made up comment and no one would know with how many of them were flying quickly through the screen… sounded like a solid plan B to him.

“I know my friend and I are in love with each other”, he fake-read the comment, trying to turn the phone so Jisung, who was almost on top of him trying to read them as well, couldn’t see he was reading absolutely nothing. “But he doesn’t confess, what should I do?”

Minho perked up, “What?”

“That’s a sweet question~”, Jisung said clueless, still trying to find the inexistent comment on the phone.

Changbin faked surprise, although if any of them had looked at him they’d see the knowing smirk plastered on his face. Minho smiled timidly, while Jisung, still with his walls up, tried to play it cool and answer the question, ignoring Minho.

Changbin used his “nonsense” tactic that had worked so well previously, saying something silly and completely unrelated to the question, and surely enough, Minho and Jisung engaged with each other, ignoring Changbin for that matter. Just what Changbin wanted.

Jisung continued his heartfelt explanation on how to deal with the mutual pining, “Somehow, there’s a critical moment. Always”, Changbin smiled to himself. Yeah, he would know, he had been building Minsung to get to that precise moment for months. “You may need a critical moment to make him confess.”

“What?”, Minho lifted his face from his phone, where he’d probably been searching the comment as well, and Changbin goggled at them. Holy shit, it was the moment he had been waiting for.

“So – what moment?”, Minho asked, looking genuinely interested at first, but smiling in a way Changbin knew all too well. Oh, he was teasing Jisung, trying to make him embarrassed. That was cute.

Jisung struggled to keep concentrated on the answer, but pushed through the awkwardness. Changbin had to admit he was proud. “Like a male lead rescued a female lead from a crisis.”

Minho hummed and glared pointedly at Jisung. Changbin was frozen in his attempt not to fangirl. When both fell silent he dared look at Minho and fuck, no wonder Jisung was fumbling, he was giving off angry vibes. Was he angry because Jisung didn’t confess? Or because Jisung was waiting for him to confess? Or because he thought Jisung didn’t like him back?

So many questions.

Jisung changed the topic and for once Changbin was glad that he was being avoidant. He had to rethink his strategy. If his two friends were too stupid to do this on their own, he’d have to make it even more obvious. And for that he’d need assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, so, what do we think? Was this ok? It’s actually hard to mix canon into fiction, a shock, really, I thought it’d be easy. If some of the conversations seem awkward it’s because, as I mentioned on the Beginning Note, things sound different in Korean. Or it's just them being weird. That’s SKZ for you xD
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudo? Or you can scream at the comments too, feel free to do so :3
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	3. Is that another ship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being explicit about Minsung’s love didn’t help Changbin too much on his plan. He only knew one other thing that could make one notice how much they loved something: jealousy. And it was Changbin’s lucky day: Hyunjin, master of seduction, was on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~ Hyunjin is hot. That’s it. This is the sole reason I chose him for the role. Enjoy :* 
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Who in Stray Kids would be able to make Jisung and Minho jealous? Changbin wondered. It couldn’t be Chan – he’d never agree to it. Seungmin? Nah, he had his divorced couple thing going on with Minho, and it was super cute. He didn’t want to ruin that. Jeongin was probably going to puke if Changbin suggested it to him… Felix and Hyunjin were the best choice. But he doubted Minho would be jealous of sunshine, sparkly fairy Felix… so Hyunjin it was.

“I need your help”, Changbin said as he locked the bathroom door behind him. Hyunjin almost flung his expensive face mask to the ceiling, clutching his chest dramatically. Changbin only rolled his eyes. “Come on, I made noise coming in!”

“I didn’t hear it, oh my god, I thought I was gonna die!”, he huffed, following with a deep breath to even out his breathing. “What do you need so bad that you need to almost kill me for it?”

“Jisung and Minho are in love”, with Hyunjin direct almost always was best, so the boy wouldn’t get lost in his head mid-story.

“W-what?”, he squeaked and turned to gape at Changbin face to face. “How do you-“

“Oh, you can’t tell me you didn’t notice…”, the rapper looked offended at him. Just how clueless people could be? He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled slowly. Deep breaths. “They are in love, yes. I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

“I _did_ notice! I just thought it was platonic! I’m surprised _you_ noticed!”, Hyunjin whisper-shouted.

“What- why wouldn’t I notice?”

“Because you don’t notice you’re-“, Hyunjin facepalmed. He’d leave that discussion for another time. “You know what, you’re going to find out eventually”, Hyunjin let an exasperated sigh. “What do you-“

“Whatever, Binnie-hyung, what about it? I’m sure you didn’t barge in here just to tell me that Jisung likes Minho.”

“I’m trying to make them see, but they’re too stupid, so I need to step up my game.”

“Oh~ playing cupid, are you~?”, the dancer smirked, “And where do I come in?”, he perked up, brows raising and sly smile spreading.

“You’re going to… invest… on Hyunji and Hyunho, make them jealous”, Changbin grabbed Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Minsung needs your help, Hyunie, are you up for the challenge?”

Hyunjin swallowed dryly. “First you have to tell me what the heck is Hyunji and Hyunho, second you have to guarantee Minho isn’t going to kill me…”

“They’re your ship names with Jisung and Minho”, the older rapper rolled his eyes, “And no, he’s going to put you on the air fryer for twenty minutes. You’re gonna get a bit crispy but I’m sure you’ll survive”, Hyunjin pushed at him, cackled loudly before putting a hand over his mouth. This was supposed to be a ~secret~ meeting after all. “Fuck, ok. I’ll make them so jealous they’re going to turn green!”

“That’s what I need!”, he high-fived a giggly Hyunjin.

“Now, please do tell me, hyung, why again do you know ship names?”, he quirked a brow. Changbin gulped, turned around and ran out of the bathroom a littler redder than when he had gone in, leaving Hyunjin laughing alone.

✶

Ah, yes, interviews, the best instance to tease Minho. Hyunjin would know. With the camera on and watching their every move, he’d be safe from his fury. He was still shit scared, but he had promised Changbin.

Ok, that and he really wanted Jisung to stop pining for Minho. It had been cute at the beginning but now it was just sad. The worst part being that he didn’t even _notice_ he was pining.

It’d be best to start with something simple and subtle, right? Just to test the waters. As the members took turns talking, he put himself between Minho and Jisung, and stared at Jisung. Just that.

Jisung felt him and looked up, eyes quickly darting between him and something behind Hyunjin – Minho. Hyunjin then patted Jisung’s cheek, nothing but a friendly touch, but he knew by Jisung’s pained expression that Minho was probably not happy behind him. Jisung looked away and Hyunjin took the hint, lowering his hand. Jisung’s tongue licked at his lower lip, although not sensually as he usually did during their performances, what was that? Annoyance? Oh no, Jisung lowered his head, that was fear. Hyunjin tried not to look back, really tried, but he could feel Minho boring holes on his skull. So he felt the pull to glance at him.

Shit, Minho was so pissed. He hadn’t done anything major, geez. He looked down, his fear very different from Jisung’s. If something so simple had gotten such a rise from Minho, he could only hope to survive this whole ordeal Changbin had convinced him into.

Hyunjin let the dust settle for a few days, no wanting to make Minho actually pissed at him. But they were still on promotions schedule, so not many days later they had another performance. He saw the cameraman going around, recording their SKZ Player probably. He searched the crowded space for Changbin, the man finding him first.

“You have a window right now, Minho is alone on that couch we have on the back room. Jisung’s looking for him, but I sent him the wrong direction so you have time to get there”, Hyunjin nodded and beelined to said couch. He didn’t really have a plan in mind, but surely some mischief would come up on his head. It always did when Minho was around, that was just how life worked.

He sat beside Minho, and soon enough the camera was on them. He showed his new wallpaper, got Innie into the conversation as to not look suspicious, played a bit with Minho, waiting for Jisung to show up. Because he would. Where there was one Lee Minho there had to be one Han Jisung.

Not a minute later he bit back a smile, Jisung perked up from the other side of the room upon seeing Minho, and halted when he saw Hyunjin leaning into Minho’s personal space. He schooled his expression quickly, but not so fast the blond couldn’t see it. The rapper hopped towards them, iced americano in hand.

Hyunjin immediately snaked his arm around the smaller boy, trying his best not to look for Minho’s reaction, bitting back the sly smirk that wanted to invade his features.

This was good. Minho was visibly uncomfortable and Jisung was not much different. Jisung could very well sit beside Hyunjin and be in frame throughout the whole take, but that wouldn’t give Hyunjin what he wanted, now would it? He made gesture to Jisung to scoot over so he could slide out and chat with fans and the rapper could sit beside Minho himself. Hyunjin innocently placed a hand on Jisung’s butt to… help him squeeze past him, the cramped space between the couch and the centre table making the switch rather difficult.

“Could you please not touch my butt, Hyunjin?”, Jisung asked, and Hyunjin was seriously considering starting an acting career, because he had to be a very good actor to keep from laughing right at Minho’s face. “Oh~ baby~”, Jisung sang when he squeezed the boy a bit.

“This is mine”, Minho slapped Jisung’s butt, falling right into his Minsung role, but truly, Hyunjin knew he’d probably swallow tissues later. It’d have been worth it.

Jisung spluttered, makeup hiding the screaming red that his cheeks probably were, “Don’t claim ownership over my butt please, sir!”, Minho smiled brightly, fond and cute, hand kind of hanging frozen in the air after noticing what he had done. He promptly recovered, fond smile turning to foxy grin. “Only I can touch it”, the dancer reinforced.

“No, my butt is mine”, Jisung settled down, americano on the table, and Hyunjin turned his attention to the fan chat. His mission had been accomplished. From behind the camera, Changbin watched, downright amused, as Jisung’s butt ownership became the focus of an official video that would be _posted_ later on.

“You always touch mine too~”, Minho claimed, and Changbin raised a brow. Excuse me?

“No, I don’t”, denied goggling at Minho. Changbin could almost see the gears turning in the poor boy’s mind. Minho was going all out.

“After I take a shower, you always touch it”, Minho bursted out laughing through the middle of the phrase, Jisung following suit, seemingly remembering whatever Minho was referencing. Changbin crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair – his ship was great.

Hyunjin, who had apparently been paying attention all along, chirped in, “Whaaaat?”

Jisung stuttered, “I… I-“

Hyunjin gave him no break, “Honestly though, after a shower, Han does smack it once”, he simpered as he spoked. Jisung and Minho couldn’t even hide their smiles, and Changbin was happy.

He’d had high expectations on Hyunjin’s part, but damn, the dancer was unforgiving. So much so that he continued.

“Lee Know”, he called after a minute of the conversation dying, “Say something once”, he passed his phone to Minho past Jisung that still sat between them. “I said I’m thinking about Lee Know, say that you’re thinking about me.”

Changbin, always stalking like a hawk, watched as Jisung eyed the cellphone as if it was the worst thing to have ever existed.

“I’ll send this”, Minho showed both of them his message. Changbin couldn’t see it, but Hyunjin was smiling that annoying satisfied smile of his, and Jisung looked a bit uncomfortable as he said “No” over and over. Whatever Minho had written, had been exactly what Hyunjin wanted him to write, and it was certainly not what he had asked for verbally. Which was to say something about Hyunjin’s ability to get what he wanted.

✶

Changbin soon saw the results of Hyunjin’s interference on the soon-to-be-couple’s lives. Minho was going all out in teasing Jisung, not turning away when the boy made kissing lips towards him – which usually resulted in Jisung becoming a flustered gay mess, but that was the point.

He eventually joined on the teasing, touching Jisung more than usual just to see Minho bore wholes into walls, his phone or whatever he could distract himself with while he didn’t have Han’s sole attention. Hyunjin was mostly scared, so he tried mostly to sit between them and just play into whatever Jisung was up to that day.

Changbin was proud to know he and Hyunjin were the main reason both of them were getting closer, sharing more meaningful looks that went beyond their usual Minsung fan service. But in the end, it all depended on them. So he waited, and waited.

He considered giving up at some point, but then it finally happened. Jisung knocked on his open door to announce his presence and strode to flop on his stomach on the older rapper’s bed.

Changbin only looked, saw the flush on his cheeks, the way he nervously played with his fingers, his Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed nothing. He felt Jisung needed to share something, and he’d give him the time to feel comfortable doing it. So he waited. When the boy finally spoke, Changbin almost choked on his own saliva.

“I think…”, he gulped dryly again, “No, I know…”, he screwed his eyes shut, “IaminlovewithMinhoandIneedyourhelpcauseIthinkhelikesmetoosomaybeIhaveachance”, what was this? A rapping competition? Changbin didn’t get shit. “What?!”, he asked, and Jisung looked up at him only to see his confused face. The younger long-drawled a sigh.

“I am in love with Minho and I need your help ‘cause I think he likes me too so maybe I have a chance”, he held his breath as his ears heated up to a worrisome shade of red.

Changbin gawked. He had not even thinking, for what felt like the first time in forever, about Minsung. Maybe it was like boiling water after all. If you looked, it’d never boil.

“For fucks sake, just kiss him already!”, Changbin shouted, and Jisung goggled at him, blush creeping down his neck at this point. He opened his mouth to give Changbin a smart retort, but it got lost somewhere between his brain and his vocal cords.

It was actually convenient that Changbin suggested it, because that was all Jisung could think about. He swallowed thickly once more, mouth getting even drier at the mere idea of kissing his friend. Chan often told him that it was ok for him to be shy, as long as he didn’t let it get in the way of achieving what he wanted. Jisung wasn’t sure, but something told him this was one of those moments. He’d had the guts to say it, might as well let everything out.

“Actually, I really wan-want to”, he admitted, voice stuttering and cracking by the end of the sentence, but the message had been properly delivered, if the blush on Changbin’s face was anything to go by.

He looked shocked at Jisung, the frozen startled face quickly turning into a bright smile. “Oh my god, fucking _finally_ you admit it!”, he squealed, and Jisung groaned, beginning to regret his life decisions. “Shit, yeah go and kiss him! Holy shit, my ship is real!”, he fisted the air, laughing in content.

“Fucking hell, Binnie-hyung, I can’t just…”

“Yah! Of course you can! Minho would totally kiss you!”, Changbin shook him by the shoulders.

“This isn’t fanfiction or fan service, hyung! I actually like him! I can’t just…”, Jisung held the other rapper’s own shoulders to stop him, “I can’t just risk making things weird! He does that because STAY likes us together!”

Changbin looked dumbfounded at him. How could confident Han Jisung be such a panicked gay was beyond him, but it was so cute. Minho would bake cookies out of him and Changbin couldn’t wait for it to be real. “Just tell him you like him! It’s _Minho_ , he won’t make things awkward!”

“What- I.. I can’t!”

“Why not?!”

“Because it’s Lee Freaking Minho! Have you _looked_ at him? _Talked_ to him??”, Jisung shook him, forgetting about their surroundings as he shouted, obviously frustrated. Thank god Minho wasn’t at the dorm, because the others had heard that for sure.

Changbin bit his lip to hide a knowing smirk. Holy shit, Jisung was so whipped and he was _living_ for it. Maybe he should tell him Minho liked him too, that he was _so fucking sure of it_ , that he had been stalking them so much that he couldn’t be wrong, but what would be the fun in that?

“You have to make it so obvious that if he’s interested he’ll make a move then”, he suggested. “You mean like…”

“You have to create a critical moment, Jisungie~”, he smirked at Jisung’s flustered face. “You don’t mean…”

“ _Yes!_ I mean you have to seduce him! Flirt! You can’t just save him from the evil guy like in a drama, so work with what you have!”, Changbin facepalmed. “Don’t just run away when he flirts with you, flirt back! Engage, you know? Start things for once!”

“Engage… like… how?”, Changbin looked at his big innocent eyes and grimaced. Really? Han King of Flirting Jisung flirted all the time but couldn’t do it on purpose? “Let’s start with something simple: next time he leans in to pretend to kiss you, don’t turn your face away.”

“ _What?!_ But what it…?”

“What if he doesn’t back off? Isn’t kissing him your objective?”, Changbin quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms. Jisung slowly nodded. “Then I don’t see the problem. Sounds like a legit plan to me.”

Jisung nodded. Yeah, it was always Minho making him squirm, it was time to turn the tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jisung freeing the flirt inside of him and being open about emotions. It’ll be cute.
> 
> If you could feed me validation by leaving a comment or kudo I’d be happy 💜
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	4. Han Jisung takes over the ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Changbin’s suggestion, Jisung tries to seduce Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YoOoO~ [insert Changbin’s voice] :3 Thank you all that commented and left a kudo, it really motivates me to write more. I know I’m no 5 star Michelin writer, but I do my best :3
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Afternoon schedule was a mess. They were filming for a music video at a school gymnasium. Filming was always nice, the noonas and hyungs always let the play around to lighten the mood between takes. They were playing with the basketball, just throwing it around, no teams formed or anything. Just lighthearted fun.

Changbin was trying really hard to keep his face solemn. Minsung were at it again, and he had to truly give his best not to coo or grin or both. Minho and Jisung were notably giggly today, most likely because Jisung had been giving Minho all the attention he could, which in turn elevated the dancer’s mood. Giggly Minho was a sight to be admired.

The boys hugged each other, jumped into each other’s embrace when one of them scored, things were great. Hyunjin even got them to take a couple picture to post on Instagram.

Awesome, but… wasn’t Jisung going to seduce Minho? He had so many chances through the shoot, and let all of them slip through his fingers, what the fuck?

“Jisung!”, Changbin whisper-shouted as he gestured for the boy to come closer. Jisung jogged to him with a confused expression. “Sungie, didn’t you say you were going to go all out on Minho??”

Jisung opened and closed his mouth. Then opened it again, “I was! I am!”

“You call _that_ going all out? You need to do the kiss thing or something more scandalous!”

“What? Why?”

“Because you want him to break, and Minho is not a damn maiden!”, Changbin grunted in frustration. “We have a variety show tonight, you better make Minho at least blush or I’m outing you to him!”, Changbin threatened. It was an empty threat, of course, he’d never do something like that, but he felt like Jisung needed the extra push.

“Geez, fine! I’m going to be so obvious even Jeongin is gonna blush, how does that sound?”, Jisung pointed blindly to somewhere behind him, where he guessed Jeongin was.

“You better!”, Changbin scoffed, not truly believing he’d go that far, but satisfied that he’d at least try harder.

✶

“Lee Know, who do you think is the sexiest?”, the MC asked, Minho still smiling from the previous question.

“Uh”, he thought for a second, “I think Han, when he sings”, Changbin was caught by surprise, laughed his ass off. There it goes, everything handed on a plate for Jisung to take. He wondered what the boy do would.

Changbin had discovered many years prior when they were only 3Racha and Stray Kids a dream on the making, that Jisung was a machine gun when he was set on something. And wow, if he had any doubt on how serious he was about getting Minho to confess, he wasn’t anymore.

Jisung rolled his hips, going as far as lying on the floor, and poor Minho could only stare as did. His smile slowly faded into pure shock, Changbin laughing right at his face and the boy didn’t even bat an eye on him, entranced by Jisung.

“Han, bring someone in!”, the excited MC shouted, and in a bold move, Jisung called Minho to join him. The dancer was stunned for a second, so much was going on.Jisung was _sexy dancing_ all over him, the MC shouting and everyone laughing… But who would Minho be if he denied a sexy dance? With Han Jisung of all people??

He wouldn’t know, because he joined Jisung, flush behind the boy as both swayed together with exaggerated sexy faces. The rapper raised a hand and tangled his fingers on his hair, and fuck, Minho wanted to smack his lips on Jisung’s so bad, but he could only get so close, inches away from what he craved. He really hoped he didn’t pop a boner, because his skin-tight pants wouldn’t leave anything to Stay’s imagination. And the rapper was no better; if there were no cameras he’d have fainted right there and then. Maybe dropped to his knees and begged Minho to su- woah woah woah, dangerous territory.

Thankfully the MC soon was pleased with their dance and told them to sit back down. Changbin had to hold back a smile along the whole show, but it had been worth it.

✶

Once the dam was broken, the water didn’t stop flooding in, figures. If Changbin had known he’d have pushed Jisung much sooner, but he wasn’t complaining. Not when Jisung was currently rapping freestyle to Minho in another variety show.

“This is a rap for handsome Lee Know”, he rapped, repeating Lee Know’s name more times than Changbin judged necessary, but then again, he proceeded to call Minho a living statue (which Changbin had to agree he really was) and the shining light to his eyes (which Changbin also agreed – he was Jisung’s shining light), and ended it with a blasting, “I promise to be your boyfriend one-sidedly, I love you”, he giggled at the end, all the members flipping their shit, Changbin included, though most of his fangirling was done internally. He loved Confident Gay Han Jisung, he was _the shit_.

Changbin watched them after the show, hoping to see Minho take Jisung to a secluded area and… well… but seemingly it wasn’t enough still. Jisung shared a look with him and shook his head, moved to lie on the floor, legs on the couch, not exactly in a bad mood, but dejected nonetheless.

Soon he was graced with Minho’s presence, though. Jisung looked around, checking if Changbin was seeing it, but the boy had disappeared already, probably gone to the toilet.

There were no cameras, no one around them. For what felt like the first time in forever, he was alone with Minho.

“Hi”, Minho greeted him shyly, and Jisung smiled to himself proudly. “Hi, baby”, he forced himself to say, knowing he would blush, but saying ‘fuck it’ in his head. He always talked like that to the others in front of the camera or not, and yet it always felt different when it was Minho. He always felt timid. At least now he knew why. Jesus, he loved Lee Minho. Wow. He felt giddy even acknowledging it in his mind.

“How are you?”, he asked quietly, hopefully quietly enough that the cameras wouldn’t find them. “Fine fine”, Minho smiled at him. If that wasn’t the prettiest smile on the planet, something was wrong with whoever made the list, because he was sure there was nothing more beautiful. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“Was that… ok?”, he had to look away. Deep down he was still scared he was making things awkward, that he was getting over his own head.

“You mean…”, Minho looked away as well, “I mean, yeah, it was fine. Don’t sweat it. I was surprised, but it was nice”. Even the air was still around then, as if time itself had stopped so they could gather their thoughts. Ironically, when Minho spoke again, it felt like years had passed.

“Han’s belly”, he poked at Jisung with his foot, and Jisung chuckled. So much silence for nothing. “You can’t see it”, he looked down where his t-shirt seemed to be in place.

“I can see it”, Minho put his feet on the gap between the shirt and Jisung’s black jeans. “Don’t touch it with your foot”, Jisung complained, more annoyed that Minho was trying to avoid the topic Jisung had picked than at the actual poking. If he let Minho have his way, they’d take one step forward and ten back.

“Tummy~”, Minho singsonged. “If you want to touch it, use your hand”, Jisung complained again, but didn’t move to remove his foot.

“It’s my hand”, Minho tried to avoid Jisung’s goading again. A week before that would have worked, but this was not his regular Han Jisung, oh no baby, this was Jisung on a mission.

If he had learned something about Minho was that when he wanted attention, he’d do anything to get it, and Jisung wasn’t beyond using that against him. He looked away, at the staff’s direction. He could see Seungmin and Innie goofing around, Chan and Felix doing their Aussie thing to the camera.

“Han, look at me~”, Minho said cutely. “Look at me only”, he said mid chuckle, sounding almost indifferent, but Jisung knew better.

“Look at me only”, Jisung repeated, singsonged like Minho so it wouldn’t sound so serious, yet he saw in the dancer’s eyes that it had affected him. If he had understood how serious Jisung was, he didn’t let it show though.

✶

Jisung was running out of options. He had tried every type of fan service he had seen and couldn’t get Minho to say he liked him. He had even tried what Changbin had told him to do, not turning his head when he played kissy with Minho. But then _Minho_ turned away. Fuck, he was so sure he wasn’t reading this wrong! Changbin also thought Minho liked him and even Hyunjin told him so.

Point being: Jisung was pretty sure he was not getting over his head. He could feel the heaviness of Minho’s stare, the tension between them when they flirted. Which could only mean one thing: the dancer was being stubborn.

But Jisung could be more stubborn than Minho, oh he could. Minho would profess his undying love for him even if it was the last thing he’d do.

So Jisung took his flirting up a notch. There was no really running away from him during a Two Kid’s Room. It’d be them and them alone – if you ignored the cameras, which Jisung would.

Han felt confident. The episode started nicely with them discussing their forgotten lunches as they finished a snack together. He tried not to stare too much at the dancer, otherwise he’d notice what he had in mind – as the mindreader that Lee Minho was – and his plan would go to ruins when the man turned them against him. Did he love when Minho did that? Yes. Could he afford Lee Minho’s wit as of the moment? Not really.

He let Minho get comfortable and prepared his heart for what he was about to do. They didn’t usually have deep conversations. That was just not their thing. But something told him if he made Minho talk about it in a playful way, things would get interesting.

“When are you the most happy?”, he asked after Minho ended his tale about enjoying scary movies and intense things in general. If he liked intense, Jisung could be intense, ok?

Minho deadpanned at him, blank a few times quickly. A clear sign he didn’t get where that was going. After a moment, he hummed, adjusted himself on the narrow couch.

“Tell me, baby”, Jisung teased him, half-curious about the actual answer, half-dying inside that he was being so bold again. He closed his eyes for a second to recover from his own blow. He knew he was more affected by these things than Minho, so he had to be strong and push forward. Minho hummed again, if in thought or avoiding the answer Jisung didn’t know. The young rapper nodded once with a smile threatening to overcome his features, “You’re the happiest when you’re with me?”, he failed to contain his smile.

Minho kicked him playfully, and Jisung hit him with the cushion he had on his lap. The dancer let satisfied chuckle, “Why are you hitting me?”, Jisung asked, and Minho’s laugh intensified. Shit, if that wasn’t the most beautiful giggle in the world. Jisung was going to melt before he could finish his plan for the day.

“When I’m happy?”, Minho repeated, pondered in his head. The rapper wasn’t really expecting him to admit he made the dancer happy, so it didn’t come as a surprise when Minho said he was happy when he woke up before his alarm. Jisung wasn’t a dick, he let it slide. The show was supposed to be cute and funny anyway, not serious love talk. Well, that’s what Jisung thought. After talking way too much about food and Hyunjin’s mom – because there is not better cook in the world – the rapper had another opportunity to get into Minho’s head; and he’d make it worth it.

“Ok~, Han’s charm school!”, Minho said.

“For our fans I get lot of opportunities to show off my charms one to one during signing events and stuff”, Jisung rambled as he prepared himself, shifting on the couch and moving to Minho’s side of it. “Come here”, Jisung smirked, “I’ll give you a private lesson~”

Minho timidly looked down as the rapper held his hand, trying to get him closer. “You told me to do it”, he remembered sheepish Minho, his own face looking as smug as one could be. “Yes, I did”, the dancer said softly, almost inaudibly. Minho rarely regretted his life’s decisions, but he feared this would be one of the few times.

“You told me to do it, okay?”, Jisung grabbed his other and in his, pulling him forward, but Minho pulled his hands away, “I’ll sit on my hands since I might hit you”, and Jisung snorted a chuckle. Yeah, he might indeed with what he was planning to do.

“I’d prefer if you fold your legs too”, he added, now a little worried he’d die before he got even close enough to make Minho squirm. “I think you’ll kick me”, he said still laughing.

“Ok, I’ll be very humble”, Minho assured him, folding his legs below him, effectively trapping himself under his own weight.

“I can’t showcase if you kick me”, Jisung couldn’t stop chuckling of nervousness. Minho wasn’t going to hit him directly, great, but could he take the hit he’d strike on his own heart?

“Is this what you wanted?”, Minho asked when he was in position. “Okay, yeah”, Jisung huffed out. It was kind of cute that Minho was doing what he wanted. “Why don’t you try it then?”

Jisung looked at the dancer. This really didn’t seem safe enough yet. “Okay, let me block off all potential threats”, he said as he placed a cushion on top of Minho’s groin and on his sides, hiding his arms even further, literally making a Minho burrito of cushions.

They giggled when they locked eyes, “Don’t move”, Jisung stepped further, sitting on his heels in front of Minho, into his personal space.

He leaned in, face mere centimetres away from Minho’s, and the boy tried to hold his nervous laugh, closed his eyes as he waited for… what again? His brain didn’t know anymore, why had he asked for Jisung to do this? He was regretting it badly already.

At least he had his crotch covered, in case… an accident happened. “No, open your eyes”, Jisung ordered. And Minho obeyed. Not because he found it pleasing to obey Jisung, but because he couldn’t look like a blushing virgin on camera. “You have to open your eyes”, Jisung snickered. Fucker was having so much fun with this. Minho would have his ass later. No, wait, that sounded wrong, he wouldn’t… he couldn’t…

He was so glad there was a cushion on his crotch. And that his arms were trapped, otherwise he’d have already punched the rapper square on the face.

Jisung started his aegyo, poking a cheek, then the other, turning his head from side to side as he sang a silly cute song. It should be forbidden by law Jisung doing aegyo, Minho wanted to puke. Puke rainbows. He felt his cheeks heating up as Jisung leaned closer and closer at each word of the song, until Minho’s eyes unconsciously closed again, as if waiting for more than just innocent fun.

“No~ you have to look into my eyes~!”, Jisung chided again, pulled him with both hands on his nape, “Come here!”

Minho’s eyes fluttered, his lips pursed into a thin line. Fuck, Jisung was killing him. He felt his dick doing things inside his pants. Shit shit. “This is school, right?”, he said as he pushed Jisung away and got up, cushion still hiding his gems in case his chub was visible.

“I’m dropping out!”, he said in panic, and hopefully it looked like a joke and not real gay panic. Lee Minho didn’t gay panic, he was _above_ that. Fuck Han Jisung and his beautiful eyes, kissable lips and absurdly cute quokka cheeks. Fuck his toned legs that were in display this whole time under those sinful sports short and his goddamn perfect blond hair. Fuck his laugh behind Minho’s back as he grabbed a cushion to throw at the rapper. “This school is trash!”, and that bubbly laughter only got louder, cuter. Fuck that laugh too.

“Oi, student!”, Jisung shouted.

“This school is trash!”, Minho repeated, “How could you do that to a student?”, Minho complained, the uncomfortable heat on his cheeks slowly dropping to a bearable temperature. He sat down and reached for the Pringles they had been eating earlier, trying to distract himself from one very dangerous Han Jisung.

And Jisung wasn’t even done yet. “Why? Are you getting thirsty?”, Jisung leaned back on the couch, arms slung over the armrest and backrest, a knowing simper glued on his face.

“For your information, being cutesy has to have this vibe”, he said as he acted like a spoiled child, closing his fist and hitting the cushion in front of him lightly in a display of tantrum, pout on his lips. Then he decided he needed to get revenge on Han Fucking Jisung, who almost had made him pop a boner in front of the camera, and hit him for real.

Needless to say, the episode ended there. In Han’s ending written message that showed in the end of the episode, it read: “You are my forever companion. Please continue to be my soulmate. Saying I love you is too cringy so I’ll skip it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger D: At least you can be assured next one comes tomorrow (= Jan 28, it's already the 27th where I live xD). That’s good news right??? The reference for this last part of the Chapter was “Two Kid’s Room Ep.02 Lee Know x Han”. Links for all references on the End Notes of Chapter 1!
> 
> If you could feed me validation by leaving a comment or kudo I’d be happy 💜
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	5. Lee Minho’s revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finally makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the confessions / smut chapter. It feels like it took years, but it took 5 days, and here we finally are, babies :3
> 
> Please read the tags, they’re detailed for a reason. I like my smut kinky so this might not be suitable to everyone~!
> 
> Enjoy~ *mwah*
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Pirates of The Caribbean, ‘cause I was watching Salazar’s Revenge whilst I wrote this lol.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Two weeks later the episode aired, and although Minho usually didn’t rush to watch his own content, he needed to be sure his half-chub had not been visible on camera. The company would never allow him to be exposed like that, but accidents happened, and Stays were always watching everything frame by frame, so he had to make sure. Upon seeing the written message Jisung left behind, he couldn’t be more frustrated.

What the fuck did Hannie mean by “too cringy”? So his love was cringy?? Or loving him was cringy? Ok, he hadn’t said he loved the boy either, but he was waiting! So he’d not scare scaredy quokka away! Goddamn it, Han Jisung. He had been expecting the boy to confess so he’d be sure he wasn’t overstepping, but apparently he’d been waiting in vain. Now he was pissed. He barged into the rapper’s room, the door banging loudly on the wall and startling Changbin.

“Where’s Han?”

Changbin jumped on his bed, startled. He goggled at Minho with a hand over his chest. He squinted his eyes to see the dancer in the lowlights of his room. It was night already, he’d been watching a show on Netflix, relishing in the tranquility of a free night. There was arguably nothing better. Minho wasn’t pissed off per se, but he wasn’t happy either, and the way he referred to the other rapper gave Changbin the chills – “Han” wasn’t really Minho’s go-to name for the boy. Hannie, Jisungie, Sungie… Han was reserved for special occasions, as in “Han Jisung fucked up”.

“Uh, so… he’s… not here”, Changbin gulped. Minho glared at him, his eyes narrowed, his jaw locked. Damn, that was hot. No no, he was about to die, he shouldn’t be distracted by Minho’s hotness, bad idea. “You know where he is. Tell me.”

“How the heck would you know if I know where he is?”, the rapper raised his eyebrows as he answered in a defensive tone, “Which I…”, Minho walked to the bed, kneeled on it and looked down on Changbin, an arm on the headboard, trapping him under his gaze, “…don’t know”, Changbin wasn’t proud to admit he squeaked that last bit, voice faint and high-pitched.

Minho didn’t ask again, only waited whereas Changbin held his breath and swallowed dryly, eyes warily fixed on Minho’s like a deer under the predator’s gaze. “He’s on the studio”, he wheezed.

Minho got up from the bed and strode to the door with Changbin shouting behind him, “Remember he’s in 99,99% of our songs! We need him alive and able to rap!”

✶

Little things in life gave Chan the gratification of concluding a project. But little things in life scared him like Lee Minho in a rage fit. The murderous stare, his strong muscles clenching like they want to crush his own bones, the short but effective way his words cut through people like a knife… so when the man busted into the studio while he worked with Jisung with fire spiting from his eyes, he knew he’d have to postpone the happiness of finishing the track he was working on.

“I need to talk to Han”, in a split second Chan was up. Fuck if he was the leader, he wasn’t going to test Minho’s patience, neither he was going to stick around to see those two fight. He couldn’t recall it ever happening, Jisung and Minho just… didn’t fight – they bickered like and old married couple and moved along. But this looked like it could evolve into a bad fight, and he’d have to trust Jisung not to dig his own grave.

“Don’t kill each other, do you two understand?”, Chan said sternly, praying the message got across the wall of fire in front of Minho and the blanket of dread he saw in Jisung’s eyes. Chan looked at him one last time before closing the door, and saw how Jisung was livid. Fuck, did he even know what he’d done to anger Minho? Chan needed a coffee. Yeah. And he could use a few hours of break. Let Han Jisung deal with his own problems.

One click and three steps outside of the door later, Minho walked to Jisung’s chair and caged the boy with one powerful arm in each armrest. Jisung gulped loudly, looked up at him with big round innocent marble eyes that almost – keyword being _almost_ – softened Minho’s heart.

“You’ve been bad, Hannie”, his voice velvet, in such a contrast with the violence in his eyes that Jisung almost whimpered. No, he wasn’t thinking how hot Minho was when he was angry amidst his despair. Of course not. He had self-preservation instincts, ok? Also, Minho didn’t look _only_ angry, which was good, right?

“I-“

“What the _fuck_ do you mean by saying you love me is too cringy?!”, Minho hollered, hands clutching the chair so strong the veins on his arms popped. Jisung had a glimpse at them before a grip on his chin had his attention where it should be; on Minho. His cat eyes had not a single drop of mirth. Jisung tried to pin point each emotion he could capture in the deep depths of them – anger, frustration… jealousy?… sadness…?

With anxiety skyrocketing faster than light, Jisung had to fight harder than ever to stop his tears. Why was Minho so sad because of that? “Can’t you guess?”, Minho hissed, and shit, he had said it out loud.

“I.. it was just an indirect-“, Jisung swallowed a sniffle. “Why are you even angry? Sad or angry, pick one!”, he tried to look away only to be reminded he couldn’t, by Minho’s hand still on his jaw. “How do you expect me to feel when you write something like that?!”, Minho shouted.

“It’s not like you disagree!”, he threw back and smacked Minho’s hand off his chin. Yeah! Minho never said he liked anyone and now he was lecturing him? What the fuck?!

“Oh”, Minho said as if he had been enlightened, eased his hold on the chair, looked at his own hand like it had been burned. Then he looked at Jisung, wide-eyed. “You were just being a brat because you wanted _me_ to say it! That’s why you were teasing and prodding at me these past weeks!”, he wheezed, let out a wry laugh. “And you can’t say it because it’s ‘cringy’ but _I_ have to say it?”, he said with a knot in his throat.

Sensing Minho’s distress, his anger not cooling off, Jisung’s hands started to shake. He bowed forward, propping his elbows on his knees, heels of his hands on his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut, a feeble attempt at gathering courage, “I don’t think it’s cringy! I said that because I wan-wanted to say it but I couldn’t! Because I was-“

“You were _what,_ Sungie?!”, Minho dropped to his knees in front of him, vulnerability almost tangible on his soft, caring hands that caressed Jisung’s hair in comfort and encouragement. “I- I was scared I was reading this wrong! You’re so confusing, hyung!”, he sniffled, used his hoodie to clean his eyes in another attempt to stop the tears that flooded his eyes from rolling. “I don’t understand this push and pull thing!”

“Jisung…”, Minho gulped, his chest tight, his own eyes tearing up when he saw Jisung crying, “I’m… Hyung’s sorry. So sorry, baby”, he said softly, voice barely making out of his mouth as he struggled to breathe through the pain of seeing his baby suffering because of him. His anger dissipated as fast as it came, and he lifted his hand to ground Jisung as his fingers wrapped on the rapper’s nape gently. He deep-inhaled, “I love you, Sungie. I’m not the type to say it a lot, but I mean it every time I say it. So listen closely, I love you more than anyone”, Jisung dragged Minho up to hug him, ugly crying on his shoulder.

“I love you too, hyung. So much”, he nuzzled Minho’s neck, “Sorry I acted like a brat instead of saying what was in my mind.”

“You don’t need to apologise, I was a brat too”, Minho huffed. “We were stupid. It’s not like fan service can count as a silent confession”. He peeled back from the boy, wiped his tears away with a tender touch of his thumbs under the younger’s eyes, and Jisung’s eyes fluttered, much like his heart as he looked down at Minho, gorgeous teary-eyed Minho, a sight so rare Jisung wanted a picture.

Jisung leaned down, drawn in to Minho like a moth to the light, yet still wary if he wasn’t expecting too much from his hyung. Minho felt his hesitancy and pulled him down, closing the gap. Jisung all but whimpered into his mouth as they kissed, their mouths salty from their tears but perfect nonetheless. The gentle and sweet kiss didn’t take long to turn rough and hot, Minho licking into his mouth like as starved man, and Jisung not any better, bitting at Minho’s lips like he wanted a piece of them to himself.

The dancer broke the kiss momentarily, and had to chuckle at the worried look on Jisung’s face, the way his hands clutched Minho’s t-shirt as if he’d disappear. Ending things there was not on Minho’s plans though, so he stood up taking Jisung with him with strong arms beneath the rapper’s thighs. Jisung yelped and wrapped his arms around the dancer’s neck. “Oh my god, warn a guy!”, he squeaked, cheeks pink when he felt his dick twitch in response, but fuck if it wasn’t hot the way Minho grabbed him like he weighted nothing. So it was Minho’s fault, really.

Minho took him to the couch, sat down with the boy on his lap. Jisung was instantly on him again, kissing him with fervour, grinding down on him, and Minho’s hands gripped his thighs hard, making Jisung whine on the back of his throat. Minho almost growled and grabbed the boys hips, stilling his movements.

“Can’t we, hyung? You don’t want to?”, he said in a whiny voice, cutest pout on his lips, and fuck, Minho wanted to bite those puffy cheeks off.

“I didn’t bring shit, Sungie, I didn’t exactly know it’d turn out this way”, he sighed.

“I know where Chan keeps his… stuff…”, Jisung bit his own lip, expectant.

Minho’s brows shot up, dangerous smirk spreading on his stupid perfect face. “Now why do you know that, Sungie? Care to tell hyung?”, his grip on Jisung’s hips hardened, the boy’s breath hitching in a long inhale. “I might’ve searched like crazy in one occasion…”, Minho licked his lips, unconsciously bucked his hips up at the thought of Jisung jerking off on his chair after a long day of work, using Chan’s lube of all things.

He kissed the younger’s neck lightly, leaving a trail of goosebumps on its wake, “Well”, he said between kissed, “might as well grab it then, what are you waiting for?”

Jisung all but jumped out of Minho’s lap, making the dancer snort a laugh and shake his head, rushed to the drawers on the studio’s table, opened the most bottom of them and reached all the way to the back of it, feeling for the travel-sized bottle he doubted wouldn’t be there. He felt a plasticky square before he felt the lube and his ears heated up as he halted on spot, fingers fumbling with the packet as he considered if he should grab it as well.

“What? Can’t find it?”, Jisung looked back at Minho, gawking and then swallowing thickly. “I found… something else…”

Minho quirked a brow, “You can bring it too”, confident façade dropping for a second, he added, “if you want to, of course…”, he gulped so loud Jisung could hear it.

It was a silent question as well as a silent consent for him to grab it, Jisung knew. As long as he wanted, he could grab it. And he might have not planned to get fucked, but fuck if he didn’t want Minho inside him since like, months before. So he grabbed it, quickly found the lube as well, shook it to make sure it wasn’t empty, threw figurative hands to the sky when he found it wasn’t. He got up and strode back to the couch, dropped the condom and lube beside Minho and straddled the man again, feeling bold enough to sit himself right on top of Minho’s hardness. And shit, Minho was so hard already.

Minho’s hands travelled back to their rightful place on Jisung’s hips, fingers digging deliciously on his skin, and both hoped there would be marks by the time they were done. The dancer looked up at Jisung, his Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down as their eyes locked. “Gonna let me take care of you, baby?”, Minho asked, the same velvety tone he had used when he was still angry with Jisung, and it did _things_ to the boy the fact Minho could use it in this context as well.

Jisung nodded, not bothering to pretend he wasn’t eager, he didn’t think he could hide it even if he tried anyway.

“Can we agree you are going to answer in words?”, Minho snaked one of his hands up, nails dragging lightly on Jisung’s side on their way, underneath his hoodie, raising shivers on his skin. He exhaled shakily, “Yeah, hyung.”

“Such a good boy, Sungie”, he hummed, “I’ll take very good care of you”, he licked his lips, eyes stripping Jisung naked.

“Yes, please, hyung”, Jisung whispered, breath caught on his throat.

Minho then raised his other arm, rim of the hoodie on his fingers as he pulled it up. Jisung lifted his arms to aid him, shrugging it off and throwing it somewhere on the ground. Minho’s soft palms and blunt nails continued their journey, stopping on the boy’s nipples to play with them. Jisung rolled his hips down, which gained him a groan from Minho and a pinch to his delicate nubs.

Jisung moaned weakly, tried to hide behind his hands, but Minho tutted him, “Hands on my shoulders or your sides. Don’t hide from me, baby”, he said as he mouthed the younger’s chest, each wet kiss closer to his nipples. Jisung’s hips canted forward again,and it was mortifying how hard and breathless he already was, but he obeyed, placing his hands on his hyung’s shoulders for support, both physical and emotional. “Good boy, Sungie, so obedient”, Minho praised, and shit, Jisung wouldn’t last five minutes if he continued to talk sweetly like that to him.

He felt Minho’s mouth stretch in a smile, though with his eyes closed he couldn’t tell if he was mocking him or not. “You like when hyung praises you, baby?”

Jisung swallowed hard, fuck, what was the right answer to that?

Minho stopped his kisses to look at the rapper, hand going to his cheek. Jisung opened his eyes, “You have to tell me if you don’t like it, baby”, Minho frowned at him.

“I love it, hyung, praise me more”, Jisung panted out. “I’ll use the traffic lights system, ok?”, Minho looked at him like he was a meal to be devoured, and it wasn’t doing anything to help him stave off the building heat inside him. Minho smiled fondly at him, a beautiful smile that Jisung would imprint in his mind to dream about later. Little he knew that Minho was just as starstruck; Jisung looked stunning on his lap, with splotches of red on his cheeks, ears, down his neck and even as down as his chest, pupils blown huge, lips glossy and pink, and Minho wanted nothing more than to worship him. And maybe make even a bigger mess out of him – he was only a weak man after all. “Fuck, yeah, I’ll do the same.”

He resumed his kisses, circling the small brown nub with his tongue, “Do you think you deserve all my praises after being such a bad boy, though?”, Minho teased, no actual bite to his words, and continued to play with his baby. Jisung whined, rolled his hips down harder, succeeding in making Minho moan and blink hard to recompose himself, “I’ll make up to you, hyung, promise”, Jisung smirked, annoying and self-satisfied. Minho wanted nothing more than put him on his place.

“You can make up to me by being a good boy, Sungie”, he said lowly, hand downing on one of the boy’s butt cheeks. Jisung choked a moan, the louder one until then, “I’ll do what hyung tells me”, he nodded, “I’ll be _so_ good for hyung, you’ll see”, he ground down again, and Minho gripped his hips. He wasn’t going to endure for long with Jisung on top of him.

“Hold tight”, Minho ordered, and Jisung almost didn’t do it in time, for the dancer immediately flipped them, laying Jisung on his back, legs spread on each side of him.

“Fuck, you’re so strong, baby”, Jisung huffed out, voice strained, and then pulled Minho down to kiss him filthy, admiring the sight that was Lee Minho with bitten-red spit-glossy lips and dark eyes on him, only him.

Minho giggled, and it should not sound cute in the context, but it did.

Cute Minho was gone quickly, replaced by Hot Minho finally sucking on Jisung’s nipples, wet tongue twirling and twisting around the nub as one of his hands pinched the other. Jisung whined, moaned, pleaded for more when Minho’s other hand didn’t let him rut against him. Minho ignored him, littering the skin of his collarbones and neck in love bites. “Noonas are going to kill me”, Jisung complained among moans, but did nothing to stop the animal ravaging him.

“Fuck them”, Minho growled.

Jisung smiled to himself, “Fuck _me_ ”, he corrected, Minho’s dick jerking inside his sweatpants. “Yeah, gonna fuck you, baby, do you want that?”

“Shit, yeah, please Minho”, Jisung all but moaned out, hand gripping at the dancer’s pecs, tried to meet Minho’s hips, stopped when another slap on his thigh sent toe-curling electricity up his spine. “Thought you were gonna behave?”, Minho raised an eyebrow.

“Thought you were gonna fuck me?”, Jisung keened, back arching with another blow of Minho’s hand. “Sorry, hyung. I’ll be good”, he whined.

Minho hummed, hands unbuckled Jisung’s jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear so they could join the boy’s hoodie on the ground. Jisung folded his legs, trying to cover up. “Oh, so _now_ you’re shy?”, the dancer chuckled, “Let me see you, baby, please?”, Minho asked with a hand on each knee, not pushing them apart, only waiting for permission.

Jisung slowly opened his legs, and Minho’s breath hitched, as it duly should in view of Jisung’s honey skin glimmering under the studio light, the sweat Minho could even imagine how salty tasted covering his thighs in a thin layer. Right in the centre, Jisung’s leaking cock, collecting precome helplessly on the tip as Minho ogled what was surely a sight of heaven. His hands made way to Jisung’s tiny waist and circled it, admiring how small the boy looked under him, under his hands.

Jisung whined, “Oh my god, don’t stare so much, hyung!”, he gripped the sheets, trying hard to not cover himself. “Fuck, Sungie, don’t ask me the impossible”, he continued to etch each section he had the honour to see into his memory, “You’re gorgeous, baby”, Minho let himself carefully fall forward, bracing himself on his arms so he wouldn’t crush the work of art under him. “You flatter me~”

“No, _you_ flatter me letting me see you like this”, Minho nuzzled their noses together. “I’ll stretch you up, ok?”

“Fu- yeah, please do”, Jisung wiggled around a bit, “But first take this off?”, he sat up a bit to help Minho take off his shirt, the rapper’s hands touching everywhere they could before Minho pushed him to lie back again. Jisung got comfortable whilst Minho grabbed the lube and coated his fingers generously.

Minho nosed his neck, planting feather-light kisses on his way as he circled the boy’s asshole with is index, relaxing him into the feeling. When Jisung let out a drawled-out sigh, he pushed in gently, and Jisung moaned softly on his ear. “I’m not made of glass hyung”, he complained. The older one smiled mid-kiss, “Good to know…”, he continued to inch his finger in, then all the way out, then another millimetre in, appreciating each soft sound, each prolonged breath the boy let out.

Jisung tried to meet his languid shallow motions with his hips, grinding down, but Minho only receded his finger, “Minho, please”, Jisung huffed, “I _need it_ , please.”

“You only had to ask, baby”, he grinned, shoved his finger all the way in and twisted it upward, he straightened himself up, siting on his heels to watch Jisung unfold, face scrunching in pleasure, moaning open-mouthed as Minho hit his prostate. “R-right there, holy shit, hyung”, he whined and rolled his hips trying to get Minho to hit it again.

But Minho wanted to make it last, so he continued to aim his thrust slightly astray, close enough that Jisung would moan, far enough that he could sense Jisung wouldn’t come right away. The boy writhed on the couch, moans resonating on the studio walls obscenely at each thrust of his finger. Minho added another finger, and the extra stretch made Jisung’s eyes roll on their orbits. When Minho finally added the third one, Jisung was panting hard, limbs barely functioning in face of the onslaught of pleasure.

“Hyung, I’m ready”, he whined.

Minho scoffed, “I know, baby, I just like the view”, Jisung huffed, scowled, “Can’t you do that while you fuck me, please?”

“Shit, yeah, of course”, Minho shrugged his shirt off, and Jisung prompted himself on his elbow to admire the angel in front of him, sculpted from marble he was sure. He ran his fingers down his abs and hooked them on the hem of his sweatpants. He looked up asking silently for permission. When Minho nodded, Jisung pulled them down, surprised not to find anything underneath. “Fuck, Minho, you’re going to kill me”, he snorted.

Minho blushed, voiced a tiny “More comfortable like this”, as if he had to excuse himself – Jisung wasn’t complaining at all –, and pushed Jisung’s hand away to get rid of the clothing entirely, dropping it on the pile he had created earlier. Meantime, the rapper grabbed the condom and ripped the packed with his teeth, rolled it down Minho’s shaft, the dancer hissing in sensitivity.

“How does my baby want to get fucked?”, Minho bowed down to kiss Jisung on his lips.

“I want-“, he exhaled shakily, paused to watch Minho coat his dick with more lube, then pulled Minho down to whisper it on his ear – a secret between them, “I want you to fuck me hard, hyung”. Minho groaned, grabbed the boy on his arms and hoisted him against the studio door that Chan had walked out not an hour prior. “What about I fuck you here?”, Minho’s voice rasped on his throat, husky and deep, sending a shiver down the younger’s spine, his legs spasming in anticipation, sliding slightly on Minho’s frame because of all the sweat.

“Fuck, yeah, hyung, fuck me right here”, Jisung clamped his thighs harder around him, used his arms as leverage on Minho’s shoulders to try and help keep him up against the door.

Jisung didn’t have to say anything else. Minho lined up with one hand and pushed the head of his cock in gently, a sigh of content slipping the rapper’s lips. “Ok?”

“Not made of glass, hyung”, Jisung frowned and relaxed his legs a little, slowly sinking on the dancer’s dick.

“Fuck, you’re perfect”, Minho let his head fall on Jisung’s shoulder, inhaling the remaining scent of his perfume and another that was just Jisung. “Pl-please move, Minho-hyung.”

Minho let go of his restraints, fucked up into Jisung’s tight heat hard and fast, just like the boy had been begging him to do. In this angle his cock rammed every time on Jisung’s prostate, the rapper falling pliant on his hold as Minho lifted him up and dropped him down in time with his thrusts upward.

Jisung braced himself on the door behind him as much as he could, but his arms, even as bulky as they had gotten the months that passed, had no strength, he could only take and take and take as Minho nailed him into the wall like a painting.

“Fuc-, Minho”, he heaved, moans drowning the rest of his sentence. “You can come, Sungie, come for me”, Minho scrunched his eyes as Jisung tightened around him harshly whilst he came, mouth slack open in a silent scream as the string of white flew up to his neck. “You’re going to come for me too?”, Jisung asked in a rough voice after he came down from his high. “Come for me too, Minho, want to feel you come inside me.”

“Fuck, shit, _Hannie_ ”, Minho continued to fuck into him until the tight coil on his stomach busted and he filled the condom whilst buried deep in Jisung.

The boy cupped his cheeks, kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose. “That was amazing”, he giggled as Minho let them slide to the floor, Jisung still tangled around him.

“Yeah, fucking amazing”, Minho smiled and kissed him sweetly.

Both jumped out of their skins when there was a knock on the door they were still leaning on, though now sitting on the floor.

“Clean up, air the room, and take the trash out before leaving”, they heard Chan’s leader voice. “And Jisung, save the fucking track we were working on properly and turn off the computer.”

“Yes, sir”, both of the boys answered. They heard Chan scoff and walk away. They stared at each other and bursted out laughing. They were in _so much_ trouble when they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like the ending? :3 If I’m honest I’m not completely satisfied with how this work turned out. It was hard to make the Minsung moments fit~ 🥺 but! I really wanted to try adding more than one canon moment into a work, to see how far I could go before it was too much. Maybe this was too much? Idk xD
> 
> If you haven’t noticed, this work is the first part of a Series. I plan on adding only one more part to this, in which Minsung realises they like Changbin. So yeah, you can stop here if you’re not into polyamorous, but I’ll be adding Changbin into the mix on the next part of the series, which will be out, 🤔 tomorrow (Jan 29) I guess. Did you guys get the hint that Hyunjin knows Changbin is whipped for Minsung? (‘Cause there was a subtle hint on chapter 3 though I’m not sure it was obvious enough 🤔 ) What about the hints Changbin gave away unknowingly? ;3
> 
> Anyway, if you’ve read this work until the end, I hope you had fun! If you could leave a kudo or a like it’d be a huge boost to my ego XD
> 
> For all of those who did leave a kudo/comment behind, that bookmarked this work/series, that subscribed to me/the work/series **thank you so much!** You motivate me to try to write more and better! And although I still think this work was not my best by far, I still had a lot of fun writing it, so thank you for sticking along!
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
